


Graduation Day

by The_Writer_Of_Many_Things



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things/pseuds/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon is there to support his girlfriend on an important day in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

“Babe, did you see the bobby pin I just had?” you yelled to your boyfriend as you held your long hair in place.

Cha Hakyeon traipsed into the room with a skeptical look on his face. “No, I’m afraid not. But do you need that exact one? I’m pretty sure if I searched this floor for about five seconds I would find ten of them to replace the one.”

You glanced around your messy room. “Haha, very funny. I know, I’m a slob. I’ve just been too busy with finals and getting ready for graduation. You should understand!” Hakyeon chuckled and you returned your attention to your hair.

Thankfully you found a stray bobby pin lying on your dresser behind your makeup bag, allowing you to pin the last piece of hair in place. As you examined the finished updo, you boyfriend walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You look beautiful,” he said, leaning over and softly kissing the mess of hair. His loving eyes stared at your reflection as you leaned your head back against his chest.

“Thank you,” you said, your ears flushing a tiny bit. “I’m so nervous. What if they say my name wrong? Or I get out of order? Oh god, what if I trip?? I’m going to die, Hakyeon.”

“Hey, hey! None of that now!!” He pulled himself away to turn you around to face him, lifting your chin with his fingers. Hakyeon was so tall he had gotten in the habit of stooping a bit to get closer to your face. “Everything’s going to be fine. You won’t trip, you’ll stay in line perfectly, and I’m going to be right there to cheer you on. This is your day!” With his index finger he gently swiped your nose, earning a smile from you. “Well, you and five hundred other people. But still!”

“Hey!” you said, laughing at his teasing. You swiped playfully at his arm but he was onto you, dodging out of the way just in time.

“Nope! No playing, only getting ready! Go go go!!” He grabbed your black gown from where it hanging on the back of your bedroom door. “Come on, _____, you’re gonna be late if you don’t get dressed.” Your boyfriend unzipped the gown and helped you put it on over the bright blue dress you had bought just for the occasion, ignoring your eye roll.

In between Hakyeon’s teasing and fashion critiques, you managed to get your cap and gown on correctly. Your boyfriend refused to stop playing with your tassel, acting unusally like a cat, only stopping when you grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a soft kiss. He was surprised at your brashness, but smiled when you pulled away. “Come on, graduate. We have to get to the venue.”

A fifteen minute car ride later, the two of you were in the auditorium, unwilling to separate. You were supposed to head to a hallway where all the graduates were lining up, but your nerves were getting the best of you and your poor boyfriend’s hand was getting the life squeezed out of it. The amount of people who were piling into the stands to watch friends and family members made your hands began to sweat. Hakyeon squeezed your hand back, trying his best to comfort you.

You reached the stairs where you would be forced to separate yourself from your boyfriend. His paisley patterned tie was crooked, so to distract yourself you reached up and fixed it. The soft smile your boyfriend gave you made you laugh nervously. “What?” you asked him, unsure of his gaze.

“You look really beautiful right now. I’m so proud of you.” He tucked a piece of hair that had fallen from its place back behind your ear.

“Ha, well, thanks. But this is nothing! It’s just an Associate’s degree. You should be proud of yourself. Tomorrow you’re graduating with a Bachelor’s degree!!”

A smug smile spread across Hakyeon’s face. “Oh believe me, I am. But I’m proud of you too!! I’ve been where you are and it’s difficult. You’ve managed to keep yourself sane through two years of general studies. Stuff that you aren’t even interested in! And now you’re done. You should be proud of yourself too. Hopefully in another two years you’ll be where I am now.” His hands rubbed the side of your arms to help calm you down. Leaning in closer, he whispered to you “I’d kiss you on the forehead but I don’t wanna mess up your cap.”

Hakyeon’s charm worked; laughter escaped your throat and your nerves eased, although only a little. “Now go get ‘em tiger,” he said. As he pulled away he caught your hands in his, pulling them up to his mouth and kissing each one gently. “Your family and I will find you after the ceremony.” With one last squeeze, Hakyeon walked away to find your parents in the crowd.

Alone, you took a few deep breaths and made your way down the stairs to where the graduates were getting in line. Each person was given a card with their name and a number, and in turn got in line in an enormous hallway with little air circulation. Luckily the guy in front of you was a friend from a class this semester and the girl behind you was friendly, so you weren’t left to your own devices for the half hour before it was time to walk the stage.

Eventually you heard “Pomp and Circumstance” begin to play over the speakers, and the long line of students slowly started moving their way out of the sufficatingly hot hallway. As you walked out into the massive auditorium you wanted to find your family and Hakyeon in the crowd, but all of your professors from your time at the community college were lined up on either side of you, taking up your attention as you greeted and thanked them.

After what seemed like another half hour, all of the students were through the lines of teachers and settled in their spots. Finally the speaker asked everyone to sit, allowing your feet to rest. You examined the program left in our seat as various professors and people in high positions at the school rambled on about the degrees, the regalia, scholarships, and inspiring messages of what the students were going to be able to do now that they were graduating from this school.

Before it could fully register, people were walking across the stage and it was your row’s turn to stand up. You clenched your robe in your hand to keep your palms from getting too sweaty. Names were called out, people traipsed across the way, and you inched closer and closer to the stage. The card in your hand was traded in for another with your name spelled phonetically, which was then handed to a lady next to the steps, which was then handed to a speaker, who then…

“_____ ______.” The speaker set your card down and nodded to you as he reached for the next card. You took a deep breath and set off, concentrating on smiling and not tripping. 

The president of the college greeted you halfway on stage, shaking your hand and saying “Congratulations on your graduation,” while the gentleman next to you, whose position you had forgotten, handed you a diploma cover. Thanking each person, you were helped down the stairs and off the stage where you breathed a sigh of relief.

As you walked through the auditorium to where the students’ pictures were being taken, you heard your name being called from the side. You looked up to see your family and your boyfriend, waving and cheering for you. Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw how proud they were of you. You blew kisses at them and sent them a heart sign before continuing on your way to the photo shoot.

A few moments later and your portion of the graduation ceremony was all over. The rest of the night you sat as patiently as possible in your foldup chair, waiting for the rest of the students to cross the stage for their big moment. Airhorns were heard in the distance, making you grateful that Hakyeon hadn’t followed up on his threat of bringing a megaphone. Occasionally you saw a student you knew and you cheered a little louder for them, proud of everything your classmates had accomplished.

Slowly, every single student found their way across the stage and back into the seats, and the president said his last few words, encouraging the graduates and wishing them the best in their future endeavors. Tassels were moved from the right to the left and cheers rang out in honor of everyone. Line by line, the speakers filed out of the auditorium, then the teachers, and finally the students. You made your way outside via the second entrance, the fresh air and smaller amount of students letting you breathe easy for the first time in three hours.

You were so focused on looking for your loved ones that you didn’t notice Hakyeon sneaking up behind you. “Congratulations!!” he said, picking you up by your waist and spinning you around twice.” You made it across the stage without tripping!! Good job!” he teased, setting you down.

Your family was trailing along behind him, shouting their congratulations the entire way. Siblings, parents, grandparents-they were all here, proud of you for all of your accomplishments. Tight hugs came from everyone, even your teasing siblings.

Your mom drug your friend Kacey into taking a picture of everyone together, then proceeded to break everyone off to take a picture of you. First your parents, then your siblings, then your grandparents, and finally Hakyeon.

He took your hand and spun you around once before pulling you in close to him by your waist. You held your diploma up in front of the two of you and placed your left hand on your boyfriend’s back, while he kept his arms firmly wrapped around your midsection. After a few cheesy smiles, Hakyeon said, “Okay, time for something more dramatic.” With no more warning he pulled you into his arms, dipped you, and planted his lips on yours, nearly taking your cap off despite the bobby pins. A chorus of “oohs”, giggles, and camera shutters came from your family.

When Hakyeon pulled you up, your head was dizzy from the sudden affection and the blood rushing to your head. Your family gave another little cheer and kept snapping pictures as he wrapped you into a tight hug and whispered “Congratulations, baby.”

“Thank you Hakyeon,” you murmured back. “I’m so proud of how far we’ve come, and I’m gonna be right there with you. Including tomorrow.” You swiftly unpinned your cap from your head and placed it on your boyfriend’s head. “Now enough about me! I’m all graduated for now. Let’s hear a cheer for tomorrow’s graduate!!”


End file.
